Cats o Las sábanas de Morgana
by Nande-chan
Summary: Harry esperaba jamás volver a tratar con Draco después de regresarle su varita, pero amigos, gatitos y posibles muertes sin sentido los obligaron a unir fuerzas. Todo fuera en nombre de la amistad. Ad: slash.


Bueno, esto lo escribí para el Drarrython, y originalmente iba a tratar de algo completamente distinto, pero se escribió solito y no pude hacer nada. He de advertir que lo escribí con una sobredosis de Merlín, con mucha prisa y bajo la fuerte influencia de los gatitos (todo sea por los gatitos). Además, tengo la teoría de que, después del fic dramático y en donde sufría mucho, Draco se rebeló, se puso loco y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Todo esto dio como resultado el fic más absurdo y sin sentido que he escrito.

Gracias a Vampi por el beteo y por la discusión sobre el título más adecuado. Que no llegamos a gran cosa con el título, pero supongo que ella entenderá por qué quedó el que quedó.

Nada me pertenece y ningún gatito resultó lastimado, si oyen lo contrario son puros chismes.

* * *

><p><strong>Cats (o Las sábanas de Morgana).<strong>

**Frío.**

Era tarde, cerca de media noche, hacía tanto frío que sus orejas se congelaban y los guantes no eran suficientes para mantener tibias sus manos, las cuales de por sí siempre estaban frías. El viento soplaba insistentemente y por más que se arrebujaba en el abrigo, no conseguía entrar en calor.

Y Potter no llegaba.

Tan impuntual como siempre lo imaginó, considerándose el amo y señor del tiempo ajeno.

—¿Puntualidad inglesa, Malfoy?

El imperceptible salto que dio no fue porque su estómago se llenara de hipopótamos con tutú bailando la Danza de las Horas, no, por supuesto que no; fue porque lo tomó por sorpresa y eso de tener muchos cargos de conciencia no es bueno para las sorpresas.

—Modales, Potter.

Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó esa mirada molesta. No dijeron palabra alguna en varios segundos. No había mucho qué decir.

—Al grano Potter, quiero mi varita y tengo frío —dijo Draco y extendió la mano—. Dámela.

—Y dices que tienes modales…

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una graciosa conversación sobre cómo he estado y que te preguntara qué desayunaste hoy?

—Esperaba cuando menos un saludo educado.

—Sí, claro. Dame mi varita, hace frío, y por si no te has dado cuenta llevo veinte minutos aquí. No estoy dispuesto a seguir congelándome tan sólo para enterarme de las últimas noticias en la vida del Gran Harry Potter.

—Lo creas o no, la gente, y especialmente los estudiantes de Medimagia, tienen imprevistos. Y créeme, yo tampoco tengo interés en tu vida.

—Perfecto, mi varita. —Hizo un gesto con la mano que seguía extendida.

—Ten —dijo Harry y miró la varita con cierta nostalgia. Tal vez era tonto, pero le costaba desprenderse de esa varita, había hecho tanto por él. Tanto por el mundo mágico.

—Potter, si sigues mirando mi varita de esa manera, comenzaré a creer que estás enamorado de ella.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Una pausa innecesaria.

—Bueno, ya que hemos terminado, debería irme —dijo Harry.

—Sí, yo también debería irme.

—Claro, hasta otra.

—Hasta la próxima, Potter.

Estrecharon sus manos, ambos hicieron la pequeña reverencia de rigor, se dieron la espalda y caminaron en sentidos contrarios.

—¡Eh, Malfoy!

—¿Y ahora qué quieres Potter? —dijo Draco y volteó a verlo. ¿Es que Potter nunca lo dejaría largarse en paz?

—Envíame una lechuza.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, para saber si tu varita te funciona bien. Ya sabes, las cosas raras que pasan con las varitas y que Ollivander alguna vez mencionó.

—Agradezco tu interés, Potter. —Sarcasmo, porque no podría ser de otra forma—. Pero si algo falla, confía que serás el primero en enterarte.

Sin decir más, Draco se desapareció y Harry se quedó viendo el lugar que había ocupado durante algunos segundos.

—¿Qué te pasa? Es sólo Malfoy. Es sólo una varita.

Después de autorregañarse, Harry no tuvo más que darle la razón a Malfoy: hacía un frío del demonio. Lo mejor era regresar a casa.

**Varitas.**

Dos días después, Harry recibió una lechuza de parte de Draco. En verdad, no había mentido cuando dijo que si la varita no funcionaba sería el primero en enterarse. Así que quedaron en verse otra vez en ese solitario callejón a mitad de la noche.

De nuevo, Draco fue el primero en llegar y, para su sorpresa, esta vez Harry llegó puntualmente.

—Simplemente conmovedor, estás esforzándote en aprender modales y ser puntual sólo por mí. Harás que llore, Potter.

—Por supuesto, vivo para darte gusto.

—Era hora de que por fin lo entendieras.

—No se puede contigo. ¿Cómo es que te aguantan tus amigos?

—Potter, por si no lo has notado, soy una persona simplemente encantadora. Mis amigos aman estar conmigo.

—Lo dudo.

—Lo que sucede es que tú careces de buen gusto.

—¡Claro que tengo buen gusto!

Draco lo miró fijamente y arqueó las cejas.

—No me hagas reír.

—Es porque tengo buen gusto que no me pareces encantador, ni amo estar contigo.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás alargando las cosas innecesariamente en lugar de preguntarme simplemente qué es lo que no funciona con mi varita. —Sonrió burlonamente—. No necesitas excusas, si quieres salir conmigo, simplemente pídelo.

—Pero no quiero salir contigo.

—Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco quiero salir contigo.

—Malfoy, eres desesperante.

—Y tú eres un ignorante.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Oh, nada, es sólo que ignorante rima con desesperante.

Harry lo vio incrédulo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede hacer una rima cuando le apetezca? —dijo Draco.

—¿Quién usa apetecer en estos tiempos?

—La gente culta. ¿Ves? Eres un ignorante.

—Malfoy, ya cállate por favor. Sólo dime qué es lo que está mal con tu varita.

—Potter, ¿te atreves a callarme? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Al menos te dignaste a pedirlo decentemente, pero aún así.

—¿No te cansas de hablar?

Draco puso un gesto ofendido.

—No entiendo tu punto.

—Ya, olvídalo, ¿quieres? —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué está mal con tu varita?

—No funciona. No responde como debe —dijo Draco poniéndose serio.

—Dámela —pidió Harry. Y Draco se la dio, aunque a regañadientes—. Toma la mía.

—Potter, ¿por qué estamos intercambiando varitas?

—Porque tienes que conquistar tu varita, por eso. Lánzame un hechizo, desármame.

—Todo esto se oye terriblemente mal —masculló Draco.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Harry se alejó unos tres metros. Miró a Draco, y por alguna extraña razón no sintió temor alguno.

—Podría matarte, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco.

—Pero no lo vas a hacer.

—Estás muy confiado.

—No, sólo creo que no lo harás porque si me matas no sabrías qué hacer con mi cadáver.

—Por supuesto que sabría qué hacer con él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué harías? —dijo Harry desafiante.

—Se lo daría de comer a los pavos de la mansión —dijo Draco.

—Sí, claro. Ya hazlo Malfoy, no tengo toda la noche.

—Pues no creo que tengas algo mejor qué hacer. No hay nada mejor en el mundo que disfrutar de mi presencia.

—No, no, no. Ya vas a empezar de nuevo.

—Me ofendes, Potter.

—Por supuesto. ¿Yaaaa?

—Qué persona tan impaciente eres —dijo Draco—. Está bien. Expelliarmus.

La varita salió volando de la mano de Harry directo a la de Draco, quien sonrió feliz. Aparentemente por fin había recuperado su varita. Sólo por probar, lanzó un inofensivo Lumus y la luz iluminó el lugar, una luz brillante y hermosa, en opinión de Harry.

—Ahora sí parece que es todo —dijo Draco.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Bueno, es hora de irme. Gracias, supongo —dijo Draco y se desapareció.

—De nada, supongo —dijo Harry a la nada.

Y Harry pensó que ésa sería la última vez que tendría que tratar a Draco directamente. En verdad lo esperaba, porque era una persona insoportable.

**Cita.**

Hacía meses que Blaise estaba saliendo con alguien. Y parecía serio. Realmente serio, sobre todo porque había dejado de ver a esa italiana que cocinaba delicioso y tenía caderas para morirse. No que las caderas le interesaran a Draco, pero las pastas eran otro cantar. Blaise también había dejado de ver a la francesa, con todo y besos franceses, labios rojos y comida francesa. La irlandesa, la escocesa y la española también habían sido abandonadas.

No que a Draco le interesara demasiado con qué mujeres se acostaba Blaise, o dejaba de hacerlo. Pero el punto aquí, y era uno muy importante, es que la deliciosa comida gratis, su fuente de gastronomía internacional, se había terminado. Y eso vaya que le dolía.

Así que, definitivamente, la mujer con la que Blaise estaba saliendo debía de ser realmente especial, tanto como para que su amigo dejara de ser el eterno promiscuo. De menos debía cocinar tan bien como todas las anteriores.

Una semana antes, Blaise le había dicho que quería presentarle a su novia. Draco había accedido sin pensarlo demasiado, el llevarse bien con ella auguraba un futuro con buena comida, o eso esperaba.

El día acordado, llegó al restaurante que Blaise le había dicho, en pleno centro de Londres, esperó en la recepción y miró el reloj fijamente. Blaise era casi siempre un impuntual, y no fallaba en decir que sólo llegaba elegantemente tarde. Aún así, su puntualidad era mucho mejor que la de Potter, nunca lo hacía esperar más de diez minutos.

—Draco —dijo Blaise y lo saludó—. Espera un momento.

Blaise se alejó para hablar con el camarero, escuchó algo sobre una reservación para cuatro personas y luego vio a Blaise hacerle un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

—¿Cuatro lugares? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, ella me va a presentar a uno de sus amigos.

—Vaya. Más vale que tu novia cocine tan bien como la querida Gisella.

—Ya, Draco, ya. Algún día tendrás que superarlo —dijo Blaise y le dio palmaditas en el brazo.

—No lo entiendes, la extraño tanto.

—Ya, Draco, ya. Te prometo que encontraremos un lugar en donde las pastas sean tan deliciosas como las que ella preparaba.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo Draco y lo miró esperanzado.

—Sí.

—¿No pudiste haberla conservado al menos a ella?

—No, no creo que a mi novia le hubiera gustado eso.

—Ah.

—Mira Draco, ahí viene.

Draco volteó a ver quién acababa de entrar al restaurante, pero no pudo identificar a la novia de Blaise.

—No puede ser, yo pensaba disfrutar de un rico almuerzo contigo, tu nueva novia y su amigo, pero no, el universo conspira en mi contra. ¡En contra mía, Blaise! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este trato?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Potter, vino a almorzar con la Comadreja menor. Ha hecho que se me quite el hambre. Y, para colmo, parece que se van a sentar cerca de nosotros. ¿Ves? Los dioses me odian. No hay otra explicación.

—Draco.

—No, ya sé que no me odian, ¿quién podría odiarme?

—Draco.

—Seguramente es sólo envidia. Sí, eso debe ser.

—Ehmn, Draco.

—¿Qué quieres, Blaise?

—Te presentó a mi novia, Ginevra Weasley —dijo Blaise y se puso de pie, Draco también se puso de pie, pero por pura inercia. En cuanto la vio, se quedó mudo. No, eso no podía ser, debía ser una mala pasada o una broma de Blaise, sí, seguro era una broma.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

Y escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Nunca creí decir esto, pero apoyo a Malfoy. Ginny, es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No Harry, no lo es.

—Blaaaaaaise, quiero pasta. Debiste haberla conservado. —se lamentó Draco.

—¡Draco!

—Pero, Blaise…

—¿De qué habla? —dijo Ginny.

—De nada, no le hagas caso. Anden, tomen asiento —dijo Blaise y le corrió la silla a Ginny para que se sentara junto a él—. Potter, buen día —saludó a Harry, que se había quedado congelado detrás de Draco, quien por cierto, ya se había sentado y comenzado a comer las botanas que les habían llevado.

Harry por fin reaccionó y le respondió el saludo a Blaise con un escueto Zabini, y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que ya todos estaban sentados y sólo había un lugar disponible.

—No, ¿por qué a mí? —soltó Harry lastimeramente.

—Ni creas que me da gusto que te sientes junto a mí, Potter. Pero, a diferencia tuya, soy una persona civilizada que no hace berrinches por este tipo de niñerías. Yo sí sé comportarme.

Blaise sólo clavó su mirada en Draco y aguantó la risa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry bajito y se sentó. Ni el propio Draco debía creerse lo que acababa de decir.

—Blaaaaaaise, tengo hambre. Ordena la comida —dijo Draco.

—Espera Draco —respondió Blaise y volteó a ver a Ginny—. ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a ordenar?

Y ella asintió. Así que Blaise llamó al mesero, y ordenó por Ginny, y también por Draco.

—¿Potter? ¿Qué vas a querer? —preguntó Blaise.

Harry lucía perdido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué pedir.

—Yo…

—Déjame, Harry —dijo Ginny. Y terminó pidiendo por él.

Cuando por fin llevaron la comida, Draco ya se había terminado la canasta de pan y dos tazas de café, pero eso no impidió que se comiera el gran plato que había pedido, ni que pidiera un litro de jugo y un té.

—¿Siempre come así? —preguntó Harry señalándolo.

—No, no siempre —respondió Blaise.

—Supongo que hoy sólo se encuentra hambriento.

Blaise lo miró con extrañeza.

—No, por supuesto que no. Hoy se está midiendo, porque no se siente lo suficientemente cómodo como para comer lo que acostumbra.

Harry sólo pudo mirar a Draco sorprendido.

—Obsérvame comer Potter, y muere envidiando mi maravilloso metabolismo —dijo Draco.

Con la poca experiencia que Harry tenía tratando a este Draco pacífico (si a eso se le podía llamar paz), supo que lo mejor era no seguir con el tema. Seguramente empezaría a hablar y a hablar sin parar. Mejor discutir cualquier otra cosa.

—Bueno, ustedes dos —dijo Harry y señaló a Ginny y a Blaise con un gesto—. No me lo esperaba.

—La verdad es que tampoco nosotros, ¿o no? —respondió Ginny.

—Fue algo que sólo pasó, y que está funcionando bastante bien —completó Blaise y volvió la vista a Ginny.

—Bueno, yo tengo que saber algo antes de darle mi bendición a Blaise —interrumpió Draco.

—¿Tu bendición? —dijo Ginny con tono molesto.

—Así es Weasley, necesito saber si dejo a mi amigo en buenas manos —respondió Draco con tono serio.

Ginny sólo suspiró. Se esperaba algo así.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Draco no respondió de inmediato. Clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones, luego la miró de arriba abajo, estudiándola a consciencia y evaluando la situación. Finalmente, regresó a sus ojos y adoptó una postura solemne.

—¿Cocinas rico?

—¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo?

—Bueno, sí —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Debo asegurarme de que esté bien alimentado. Es un chico en crecimiento, tú sabes, necesita comer bien.

Ginny miró a Blaise sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Debía haber un truco o algo. Era Malfoy de quien estaban hablando, conocido asesino de gatitos en su tiempo libre.

—Weasley, espero tu respuesta. No tengo todo el día.

Ginny sólo suspiró.

—Sí Malfoy, cocino y cocino bastante bien.

—Eso es cierto —apoyó Harry—. Debes probar el pastel de carne que cocina, y el pudín de chocolate es para morirse.

—¿Dijiste chocolate? —Y a Draco le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí, dije chocolate.

—Ginevra, querida —dijo Draco, se levantó, caminó a donde Ginny estaba sentada, la paró y la abrazó—. Bienvenida a la familia.

Ginny le respondió el abrazo sin tener idea de qué pasaba ahí.

—Bueno, ahora que Draco ha aceptado a Ginny, vamos a contarles por qué los citamos a ambos —dijo Blaise.

—Espera, Draco, digo, Malfoy tenía que aprobar a Ginny. ¿No se supone que yo tengo que aprobarte a ti? —dijo Harry.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Potter? —respondió Blaise.

—Déjalo, Blaise, no sabe lo que dice. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —dijo Draco y robó una de las galletas que Ginny tenía en su plato.

—Ginny… —dijo Harry buscando auxilio.

—Harry, no, suficiente tengo con el drama que hará Ron.

—Como decía —siguió Blaise como si nada—, los citamos porque Ginny y yo apreciamos nuestras vidas y no queremos morir cuando sus hermanos se enteren, o peor aún, cuando Pansy lo haga.

—¡Por las sábanas de Morgana! ¿Pansy no sabe? —dijo Draco.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Tienes idea de lo que esa mujer me haría?

—Te colgaría de las bolas.

—¡Exacto! Quiero descendencia Draco, no ahora, pero sí en un futuro. Los Zabini somos demasiado guapos como para desaparecer de este mundo.

—Es cierto, es cierto —concordó Draco.

—No entiendo, ¿no se supone que le deberías de tener miedo a los hermanos de Ginny en lugar de a Parkinson que es tu amiga? —preguntó Harry.

—No, Harry —dijo Ginny—. Tú a quién le tienes más miedo, ¿a mis hermanos o a Hermione?

—Obvio que a Hermione.

—Pues es lo mismo.

—Pero Pansy es una slytherin cruel y sin escrúpulos —dijo Blaise.

—Pansy sólo quiere lo mejor para sus muchachos —dijo Draco con tono de mamá preocupona—. Eso es lo que siempre dice.

—Lo que queremos, y se los pedimos como los buenos amigos que somos. Y cuando digo buenos amigos, me refiero a esos amigos que están en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, ésos que han creado un vínculo con todo lo que pasó en la guerra, un vínculo que nada puede romper. Así que, como los mejores amigos que somos —dijo Ginny mirando a Harry—, lo que queremos es que nos ayuden con Ron y con Parkinson.

—Blaise, tú sabes que te considero mi hermano, mi camarada, que eres más que un amigo para mí —dijo Draco y Blaise asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué me estás pidiendo suicidio? Preferiría volver a pelear contra Voldemort para intentar protegerte.

—Draco, no puede ser tan malo. Pansy no es tan mala como Voldemort.

—Pero, Blaise, ¿recuerdas esa vez que dijo que estaba en sus días, cuando estaba celosa de ese Ravenclaw de quinto?

Y Blaise pareció recordarlo, porque se puso pálido.

—¡Me da miedo! —dijo Draco.

—Siempre supe que eras un cobarde —dijo Harry.

—No te metas Potter, no sabes de lo que hablas —dijo Draco muy serio—. Blaaaaaise.

—Draco, te necesito de apoyo moral y para ayudarme a convencer a Pansy de que no estoy ebrio, que no necesito un psiquiatra, que no me golpeé la cabeza y que no fui embrujado ni envenenado. Por favor.

—De acuerdo. Pero si muero en la flor de la vida, jamás te dejaré vivir tranquilo, ¿entiendes? Me convertiré en un fantasma y perseguiré a tu familia por los siglos de los siglos.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo un feliz Blaise.

—¿Tú qué dices, Harry? ¿Me ayudarás con Ron? Es tu mejor amigo, debería escucharte —dijo Ginny.

—Ginny, tu hermano va a matar al mensajero, ¿sabes?

—Mmmm… nup.

—Ginny.

—Harry, tienes que ayudarme. Ya le dije a Hermione, y ella dijo que haría que entrara en razón, pero dijo que te necesitaría a ti para ayudarle. Sabes lo terco que puede ser Ron cuando se lo propone.

Y Ginny puso esa cara, esa cara en donde abría mucho los ojos, sacaba el labio inferior y miraba a Harry lastimosamente.

—De acuerdo, pero ya deja de verme así.

—Gracias Harry.

**Estrategia.**

Harry y Draco no se llevaban bien. Harry y Draco eran muy distintos entre sí. Harry y Draco no tenían nada en común. Bueno, había algo que tenían en común, pero era un algo muy pequeño: eran muy buenos amigos, no entre sí, claro. Y como sabían ser buenos amigos, y realmente apreciaban a Ginny y a Blaise, respectivamente, habían decidido unir fuerzas y hacer un plan para que no hubiera un derramamiento de sangre, ni gatitos muertos. Sí, todo fuera por los gatitos y su bienestar.

No querían llevar sobre sus consciencias esas muertes innecesarias. Aunque, probablemente, la única muerte ahí sería la de Blaise, y dependiendo de quién lo matara, habría una o más defunciones. Porque si Pansy lo atrapaba primero, ella misma se encargaría; pero si Ron se le adelantaba a Pansy, entonces el muerto sería Blaise, seguido de Ron.

Harry era un héroe y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar esos decesos. Draco, bueno, Draco quería a su sirvien… a Blaise.

Todo ese asunto había terminado con Harry y Draco reunidos en el departamento del primero. Y Harry que había pensado que después de lo de la varita ya no tendría que volver a ver a Draco. Pobre ingenuo.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —dijo Draco—. Paredes verdes con cortinas rojas. Qué horror. Y tus sillones, ¿azules? No combinan para nada con el lugar. Además tus libreros, parecen sacados del dibujo de un niño de ocho años, y…

—Malfoy, siéntate en el sillón que menos horrible te parezca, cierra la boca y espera a que traiga el té —dijo Harry y se fue, no sin antes decir para sí un "realmente debo querer a Ginny".

Cuando regresó a su sala, el color de las cortinas había cambiado mágicamente. Ahora eran azules.

—No me agradezcas, Potter. Al menos ahora las cortinas combinan con tus horribles sillones.

—No pensaba darte las gracias.

—¿No? Pues qué maleducado eres —dijo Draco y tomó un par de galletas que Harry había llevado—. ¿Y mi té? Me prometiste té.

—Aquí tienes, ¿ya?

—Mmm… té. Rico rico té.

Y Draco siguió diciendo _rico rico té_, hasta que lo probó y lo escupió.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Agua con hierbas! ¿Acaso pretendes matarme?

—Es té, Malfoy. Tómalo o déjalo.

—No voy a beber eso. Y tú me prometiste té, quiero té —dijo Draco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya te di el té, si no te gustó, no es mi problema.

—No puedo creer que seas tan inútil que ni un simple té sepas preparar. Necesito a Blaise para que haga mi té.

—Blaise no va a venir, está en una cita con Ginny, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm… cierto. Bueno, lo pasaré por esta vez, pero tienes que hablar seriamente con Blaise.

—¿Y de qué voy a hablar con él?

—Potter, ¿qué no es obvio? Tienes que pedirle que te enseñe a preparar mi té.

—Esto debe de ser el karma. Seguro que alteré el balance de la fuerza cuando maté a Voldemort y ahora lo estoy pagando.

—Y pensándolo bien, también te debe de enseñar los lugares en los que compra el pie de limón que tanto me gusta, y el pastel de chocolate, claro. Bueno, no te preocupes, te pasaré una lista con las cosas que Blaise debe enseñarte.

—Malfoy, ¿qué tanto estás diciendo? ¿Por qué Zabini debe de enseñarme cosas sobre ti?

—Eres lento, Potter. En verdad que lo eres. ¿Qué no es obvio? —dijo Draco mirándolo tan seriamente que Harry comenzó a creer que se estaba perdiendo de algo realmente importante—. No puedo creer que no lo entiendas.

Harry lo miraba confundido. Cada vez estaba más convencido que ésta era su penitencia por haber alterado el equilibrio de la fuerza.

—Mira Potter, pon atención, que no lo volveré a explicar. Ahora que Blaise sale con Ginevra, ya no tendrá tanto tiempo para mí; y lo acepto, es un buen amigo, y ya es hora de que tenga descendencia. Tú sabes, los Zabini son demasiado guapos como para desaparecer de este mundo.

—Cierto, son muy guapos —dijo Harry—. Pero sigo sin ver tu punto, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con el hecho de que Zabini ya no tenga tiempo para ti?

—Pues que necesito un sirvien… ejem, un mejor amigo nuevo. Así que como Ginevra tomó al mío, yo tomaré al suyo. Tú sabes, como en la alquimia: intercambio equivalente.

—Malfoy, estás loco.

—Sí, lo sé. No es tan equivalente. Es obvio que ella sale ganando, los Zabini son tan guapos. Pero qué se le va a hacer, seguro tendrás otras cualidades que lo compensen.

—Malfoy, déjate de eso y empecemos con el plan, ¿quieres?

—Bueno, pero tengo sed, quiero agua. Primero tráeme mi agua.

Y Harry se levantó, fue a la cocina y sirvió el agua. Si le ponía veneno al agua nadie lo notaría. ¿Quién creería que el bueno de Harry Potter fue capaz de matar a Draco Malfoy?

—Pooooootter, tengo sed. —Escuchó el grito de Malfoy.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando la tuve —dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia la sala.

—¿Qué tanto decías?

—Nada, aquí está tu agua.

—Bien. ¿En qué estábamos?

—En el plan.

—¿Plan? Ah sí, con Ginevra y Blaise.

—¿Has pensado algo?

—Bueno, podríamos mandar a Pansy y a Weasley en un crucero por el Caribe, y estarían fuera por lo menos dos semanas. Tiempo en el que Blaise y Ginevra podrían casarse, irse de luna de miel y huir a un destino desconocido que sólo tú y yo sabríamos. Para cuando Pansy y Weasley vuelvan, será demasiado tarde, pues no habrá rastro alguno de Blaise y Ginevra.

—No se oye tan mal.

—¿Verdad? Sabía que sería perfecto.

—Malfoy, no tienes idea de qué hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

—Mmmm… —dijo Draco y comió otra galleta.

—Malfoy.

—¿Sí? Dime.

—No sabes cómo enfrentar a Parkinson, ¿cierto?

—No entiendes Potter, será horrible. Ella va a explotar, va a querer matar a lo primero que vea y ése voy a ser yo. Soy demasiado joven y bello para morir.

—No creo que sea tan mala.

—Voy a morir virgen y sin haber amado.

—Malfoy.

—Tal vez deba aprovechar estos días, puede que sean los últimos.

—Malfoy.

—Definitivamente debería de aprovecharlos, porque cuando Pansy sepa que yo sabía de lo de Blaise y ella no, me va a matar.

—Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—¿Por qué has estado acariciando mi muslo todo este tiempo?

—Potter, ¿qué no me has puesto atención? Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo para no morir virgen y sin haber amado.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

—Pues que como mi nuevo sirvien… ejem, mejor amigo, debes ayudarme.

—Sí claro, ya parece que voy a ser yo quien haga que no mueras virgen y sin haber amado.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres. ¿Acaso no soy bonito y no quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Sí Malfoy, sí eres bonito.

—Entonces sí quieres acostarte conmigo.

—No, yo no dije eso.

—En serio crees que no soy bonito —dijo Draco e hizo un puchero.

Oh diablos, pucheros. Si había algo contra lo que Harry no podía, eso eran los pucheros.

—Mira Malfoy, sí eres bonito, pero no me voy a acostar contigo.

—¿Ni siquiera a besarme?

Más pucheros.

—Arg, debí haber envenenado el agua. Sabía que me arrepentiría.

Así que Harry se acercó a Draco y lo besó. Al principio fue lento, sólo exploraba, y cuando decidió que había sido suficiente y se iba a retirar, Draco abrió la boca. Y ahí fue donde Harry se perdió. Empujó a Draco poco a poco contra el sofá, hasta que estuvo totalmente acostado, y se colocó sobre él.

La ropa no tardó en desaparecer, empezando con la horrible camiseta de Harry. Los besos se hicieron más profundos y los labios recorrieron caminos en todas direcciones, especialmente hacia el sur. Las manos no se quedaron quietas, y además de acariciar y pellizcar un poco aquí y allá, se unieron para juntar las erecciones de ambos; pero eso no duró mucho, porque todo era demasiado, y si no lo hacían ya, acabarían por venirse. Así que, sin más preámbulos, Harry embistió contra Draco y lo hizo tan fuerte que parecía que en realidad quería clavarlo en el sillón.

Los gemidos de Draco no se hicieron esperar, tampoco las manos en la espalda de Harry, rasguñándolo, ni los besos húmedos llenos de saliva que se dieron.

Naturalmente, Harry negaría lo que había pasado ese día a la primera oportunidad. Igual que negaría lo que pasó al siguiente día, y al que le siguió, y básicamente iba a negar la existencia de la semana entera.

Al paso que las cosas iban, probablemente el mes entero no existiría.

**El plan.**

—Harry, tengo el plan perfecto. —Llegó Draco diciendo un día.

—¿Incluye cruceros por el Caribe?

—Nup.

—Entonces dímelo.

—Es muy simple, cuando Blaise y Ginevra vayan a contarles a Pansy y a Weasley, bastará con que nosotros nos besemos ahí. Entonces, Pansy y Weasley se desmayarán por la impresión y seguramente, por el bien de su salud mental, bloquearán el recuerdo.

—¿Y si no lo bloquean?

—Pues para cuando despierten estarán lo suficientemente lejos, en un crucero por las islas griegas.

—Draco, en verdad eres malo haciendo planes.

—Es esto o morir jóvenes y bellos. Y los Malfoy somos aún más guapos que los Zabini, —Harry asintió, no tenía modo de negarlo—, así que sería toda una tragedia. Además, a nadie se le ocurre algo mejor, ¿o a ti sí?

—No —dijo Harry apesadumbrado—. ¿Tienes los boletos?

Y Draco sacó de la nada dos pasajes para las islas griegas.


End file.
